


Blink and You Miss It

by onetrueobligation



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, M/M, lmao i wrote this in the middle of the night two months ago and only just found it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: In which Mark and Roger remain completely oblivious to their feelings for each other, while it remains blindingly obvious to everyone else.





	Blink and You Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to have way more fluff but i ran out of ideas. who knows, maybe there'll be a second chapter?

‘Mark, have you seen my-’

Mark didn’t catch the last word. Roger was wearing a towel around his waist, and his long hair was soaked. He’d clearly just been in the shower. Mark had seen him like this hundreds of times, but it didn’t usually make his breath catch in his throat like it was now.

‘I, uh… what?’

Roger gave him a strange look. ‘I said, have you seen my shirt? The grey one, you know? The one I like?’

‘I… no?’

Roger sighed. ‘Great. Are you alright?’

Mark turned his face away so Roger wouldn’t see the colour seeping into his cheeks. ‘Fine.’

Roger gave him one last funny look before turning and leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark was going through all their possibly flammable junk to see what they could get rid of and what should be saved. He found Roger’s notebook and flicked through it briefly. He saw a page filled with ideas and snippets of lyrics from the song Roger had written Mimi. He threw back his head to call Roger, who was in the other room.

‘Hey, Roger, can I use some pages from-’

He stopped mid-sentence. He’d opened to a page that contained merely the name _Mark_ scratched over and over again in various different colours of ink. Mark’s eyes widened.

‘From what?’ Roger called back.

‘Uh…’

Roger walked into the room and Mark slammed the book shut quickly. ‘Your notebook.’

Roger hesitated. ‘Were you looking through it?’

‘No! No,’ Mark assured him. ‘No, no, not at all. No way.’

Roger snatched the book out of Mark’s hands. ‘Good. And no, you can’t use it. This shit’s important.’

‘Right,’ Mark said, nodding enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Joanne,’ Maureen said. ‘You notice anything going on between Mark and Roger?’

‘Mark and Roger?’ Joanne repeated, and stopped mid-laugh. ‘Actually, now that you mention it…’

Maureen nodded her head. ‘We should ask them.’

 

* * *

 

 

Mark and Roger sat together at the Life café, chatting to each other. Maureen watched them like a hawk. They were both completely unaware of everything except each other. At one point, she saw their hands graze, and the two made eye contact before quickly looking away.

Maureen grinned as she sidled up to them. ‘Hey, kids.’

‘Hi, Maureen,’ Mark muttered. ‘What’s up?’

‘Just wanted to know – are you two a thing now? Like, a couple?’

She might as well have told them they were sitting on a bomb.

‘What? Of course not-’

‘What made you think-‘

‘Why would _we,_ of all people-’

‘I’m not even gay!’

‘Mm-hm,’ Maureen nodded. ‘Just as I thought. You _are_ a couple!’

‘Fuck off, Maureen,’ Roger said, reddening.

‘You’ll see, boys,’ she crooned, flicking his hair. ‘Everyone can see, except you two.’

As it happened, she was right. 


End file.
